Grande-soeur
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Tu as toujours voulu protéger tes petits-frères. Seulement, la guerre en décide autrement, et tu te rends compte que tu ne pourras pas toujours leur éviter les blessures et les doutes. Mais, il te reste une certitude. Celle que, malgré tout cela, tu restes et resteras à jamais leur grande-sœur.


**Hello ! Eh oui, me revoici enfin, après de longs mois sans poster d'OS. J'avais vraiment une panne d'écriture, et en plus avec la fac, ma filière que je n'aime pas, la décision que j'ai prise de changer de filière et de recommencer ma première année de licence, ces derniers mois n'ont pas été de tout repos. Mais me revoilà, avec un texte dont l'idée m'a été soufflée par ma chère Keisu (au départ, c'était une des idées qu'elle m'avait donné parce que je lui avais promis un OS pour son anniversaire, en février. Et cette idée m'avait bien plu, mais je n'avais pas réussi à l'écrire, jusqu'à maintenant.). Ce texte a été assez dur à écrire, je trouvais ça assez nul, mais bon, finalement je me suis décidée à le poster et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**

 **Musique**

 **The War Ends – Lucas King**

* * *

 **Les personnages ainsi que l'univers de Naruto appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Grande-** **sœur**

* * *

Tu avances parmi les débris et les rubans de l'arbre de chakra. Tu regardes partout, tes yeux détaillant frénétiquement tout ce qui se trouve autour de toi dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un visage maquillé de mauve. Le visage de ton petit frère. Mais, tout ce que tes orbes dont la couleur forêt est assombrie par l'inquiétude voient, ce sont les corps des dizaines de shinobis morts, leur chakra absorbé par les racines de l'arbre. Jusque-là, tout n'est que silence, les ninjas libérés de leurs entraves reprenant leurs esprits. Mais, bientôt, une longue plainte s'élève dans les airs, suivie de beaucoup d'autres. Des pleurs et des sanglots parviennent à tes oreilles en même temps que des cris de joie et des rires.

Pourtant, tu ne les entends pas. L'angoisse vibre en toi, obstruant tous tes sens, à l'exception de la vue. Tu n'entends plus rien, ne sens plus les branches craquer sous tes pieds ni les racines te lacérant les chevilles jusqu'au sang. Tu ne suis que ton instinct. Tu n'as qu'un seul objectif : revoir ton petit-frère. Tu as déjà retrouvé Gaara, qui a été emprisonné non loin de toi. Après avoir frénétiquement vérifié qu'il allait bien, qu'il n'avait pas de blessures graves, tu t'es brusquement relevée et as dit dans un chuchotement que tu devais aller chercher Kankuro. Gaara a tenté de te calmer en attrapant ta main, mais même cela n'y a rien fait. Tu es partie, alors qu'il murmurait ton nom du bout des lèvres, d'une voix aussi crissante que son sable. Ce n'est pas car tu te fiches de lui, au contraire, tu es heureuse de savoir qu'il va bien. Mais, là, maintenant, tout ce qui compte, c'est de retrouver Kankuro. Depuis le début de la guerre, tu ne l'as pratiquement pas vu. Même lorsque toutes les compagnies se sont réunies, il est resté hors de ton champ de vision. Tu ne parviens plus à réfléchir correctement. Tout se bouscule dans ton corps meurtri. Ton sang bat frénétiquement sous ta peau, reflet de ta terreur. Inadmissible. Tu sais que tu agis d'une manière qui ne te ressemble pas. Jamais Temari de Suna ne se laisserait dominer par la panique. Ni par quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Jamais.

Des dizaines de ninjas se pressent, se précipitent, errent à travers ce qui a été le champ de bataille. Certains te bousculent, avant de s'excuser puis de hausser un sourcil quand tu ne leur réponds pas. Ton souffle commence à se faire plus saccadé, plus dur. Tu as du mal à respirer, la fatigue associée au stress n'arrangeant rien. Pourtant, tu ne peux pas t'arrêter. Pas tant que Kankuro reste introuvable. Au fond de toi pulse une peur sourde, insupportable que tu t'efforces de contrôler pour ne pas défaillir et te mettre à sangloter, recroquevillée sur le sol. Tu dois marcher, tu dois le chercher. C'est un besoin viscéral, irrépressible. Tu trébuches, et tombes à genoux, les mains vers l'avant. Quand tu relèves les yeux, tu vois qu'elles baignent dans une mare de sang. Tu regardes derrière toi. Tes pupilles s'écarquillent d'horreur.

Tu viens de trébucher sur un cadavre.

Sa peau décharnée semble comme collée à ses os. Ses orbes brunes sont encore grandes ouvertes, fixant le vide. Une plaie béante ouvre son abdomen en deux, laissant apparaître les boyaux encore gorgés de liquide vital. Tu as déjà vu du sang, évidemment. Tu as déjà tué, à de nombreuses reprises. Tu n'étais encore qu'une enfant qu'on te chargeait déjà de missions d'assassinat et que le sang coulait sur ton éventail, emportant avec lui ton innocence dans une tempête de meurtres et de souffrance. Tu n'as pas peur du sang. Mais, à cet instant, c'est Kankuro que tu imagines à la place de cet individu. Son torse ouvert en deux. Ses yeux observant un point sans vraiment le voir. Ses marques mauves barrées d'éclaboussures carmin. Mort. Cette image suffirait à te rendre folle. Tu sens un haut-le-cœur te comprimer la poitrine. Tu ne peux te retenir plus longtemps et régurgites le peu de nourriture qu'il te restait dans le ventre, bien vite remplacée par une bile acide qui te brûle la gorge. Tu tousses quelques minutes, tes yeux embués de larmes tout en fixant le sol sans vraiment le voir. Pathétique…

Soudain, une main effleure ton épaule. Tu sursautes à ce contact, avant de tourner la tête. Puis, toute la crainte en toi fond comme la glace sous le soleil. Deux yeux noirs profonds, que tu devines cernés sous le maquillage mauve, te regardent, emplis à la fois de soulagement et de perplexité. Sans rien dire, Kankuro t'attrape doucement le bras, t'aide à te relever et t'éloigne du cadavre et de l'agitation, puis te tend un morceau de tissu. Tu essuies rapidement ton visage, qui doit sans aucun doute être encore un peu rouge, avant de reporter toute ton attention sur ton petit-frère. Celui-ci ne peut s'empêcher de te railler en posant ses mains sur ses hanches :

\- Eh alors, Temari, tu ne montres pas les crocs ? Te connaissant, même si la guerre est finie, je m'attendais à ce que tu viennes me chercher l'éventail à la main et que tu m'engueules. J'ai stressé pour rien on di–

Il est interrompu par tes deux bras qui le plaquent violemment contre toi. Tu lui donnes une légère claque derrière la tête.

\- Tais-toi, espèce d'idiot, ou tu vas vraiment tâter de mon éventail !

Il ricane avant de te serrer fort, comme pour se rassurer de ta présence. Cela a toujours été comme ça. Au fond, même s'il montre le contraire, tu sais que Kankuro n'est qu'un garçon au cœur bien trop tendre qui joue au plus fort car c'est ce qu'on lui a dit d'être, tout simplement. À Suna, c'est soit gagner, soit mourir. Il n'y a pas d'entre-deux. Alors, il a bien fallu que tu sois là pour le secouer un peu quand il pleurait, le protéger et calmer les choses entre lui et Gaara car il n'était pas capable d'être diplomate. Lorsque tu te détaches de lui, tu remarques ses vêtements déchirés de parts en parts, les nombreuses plaies, plus ou moins graves, barrant sa peau et ses doigts striés de lignes rouges, signe qu'il a trop forcé sur l'utilisation des marionnettes. Mais, l'important, c'est qu'il soit en vie. Qu'il soit là, debout, devant toi, avec son rictus amusé et ses cheveux en bataille.

Si proche et pourtant si éloigné du petit garçon qui s'accrochait à ta main et se cachait derrière toi. Il a changé, tout comme Gaara ou toi. Dans cette guerre, tout le monde a changé. Après tant de morts, tant de larmes et de sang versés, on ne peut pas s'attendre à ce que tout redevienne comme avant. Tu vois dans les prunelles de Kankuro que, malgré son attitude revêche, beaucoup de ses certitudes ont été ébranlées. Tu surprends la fêlure dans son regard, ses mains un peu tremblantes, le sang sur ses gants qui n'est sûrement pas le sien. Et tu réalises à quel point il lutte pour ne pas s'effondrer. Avant qu'il puisse réagir, tu le serres à nouveau dans tes bras. Car il n'y a que cela qui tu puisses faire, pour l'instant. Et, comme si c'était une sorte de signal, tu sens des sanglots secouer sa poitrine. Il lâche enfin tout ce qu'il gardait enfoui en lui. Tu esquisses un léger sourire et frottes son dos tandis qu'il renifle bruyamment. Tu sais que ce sera dur de soigner vos blessures, certaines ne guériront même jamais. Tu sais que Gaara cherchera sans doute à s'isoler, que Kankuro dissimulera à nouveau toute sa douleur pour ne pas t'inquiéter. Alors tu ne diras rien. Tu les laisseras eux-mêmes venir vers toi, quand ils seront prêts. Mais tu seras toujours là pour eux, à tout moment.

Après tout, c'est ça être grande-sœur.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ou même des idées si vous en avez envie ! Je vous dis à la prochaine !**


End file.
